The return of a friend
by katara4494
Summary: Fia returns to see Eva after she's been out of the hospital.


Fia's been out of the hospital for a few weeks now since she was beat up by some locals. She goes back to school and is being bullied again. After her classes for the day are over and starts the weekend she sees her dad is home.

"Hey...dad." Fia says

"Hi sweetheart what's wrong?" her dad asked as he leans onto his arms as he sits in his chair. He sees the look on his daughter's' face that she's in distress.

"I hate Tamiami high dad. I can't take the target practice any more. I want to get out of there if I can." Fia explained to her dad as she sits down on the couch in the family room. Her dad remembers Dr. Zambrano saying that " When she gets better come back and I would like to give her a letter of recommendation to the school I went to. I have some friends on the school board that would help her to get in." Fia watches her dad space out for a bit.

"Dad? Dad!" Fia says to get her dad to focus.

Her dad shakes his head.

"I was remembering something that someone said to me when you were in the hospital." her dad said.

Fia looks at him with a 'you're crazy face' on.

"Come on Fia get your shoe's on and lets go." her dad said to her.

She gets her shoe's on and follows her dad to his car. They leave the house and head towards the hospital that she was in. She watches the hospital come into view as they pull into the parking lot. Her dad gets out and she follows along with him inside to a reception desk.

"Hi can I help you?" the lady asks

"Hi is Dr. Zambrano in?" Mr. Rojo asked

"Yes she is I'll page her one moment." the lady said.

She pages Dr. Zambrano to the lobby. A few minutes later Fia and her dad see her walk in with her blue scrubs on. Fia looks at her with a big smile and walks over to her and gives her a big hug for saving her a few weeks prior to now.

"Wha- who?" Eva asked

Fia pulls back a bit and says "Remember me?"

"Fia! How are you doing?" Eva says with a big smile on her face seeing her favorite patient.

"I'm better since before." Fia said.

"Still going to Tamiami?" Eva asked

"No I go to LOD school for girls." Fia said as a joke with a smirk on her face.

Eva just laughs at the response she got just like she did before.

"What can I do for you?" Eva asked

"My dad wanted to talk to you about something." Fia said.

Fia's dad walks up to her and asked "I would like to take up that offer about getting Fia into that school you went to." he said.

Eva smiles at about taking up her offer for his daughter to go to a different school.

"Alright lets see it's three o'clock now and I get off in thirty minutes. How about you both go wait in the cafeteria but first Fia I would like to do a check up on you to see how your healing." Eva said.

Fia follows her to an exam room so she can do a check up.

"Alright Fia I need you to take your shirt or shirts off so I can check your abdomen to see if there is any lingering pain and your eye. After that we can go meet your dad and talk about getting you into a better school than Tamiami." Eva said.

Fia nods her head and hops onto the bed. She sees the door is open and looks at Eva then back at the door. Eva catches on and closes the curtain so no onlookers can see what's going on inside the room. Fia now takes her six shirts off showing her bruised torso. Eva sees this and sighs.

"What hurts Fia I know you're in pain you didn't want your father to know about this didn't you." Eva asked

Fia nods her head "Yeah I didn't want him to bother trying to fix something that he couldn't mess with. I know he tries but some stuff is hard to have him help with. You know?"

Eva sees a lot of herself in Fia and nods her head.

"Yeah I understand more than you think I do but that is a talk for a later date. Lets get you fixed up so we can meet with your dad."

Eva takes her time making sure Fia is alright. Eva ends up wrapping her ribs so they can heal. She checked where she was previously hurt to make sure that everything was alright.

"Alright Fia I think everything is done. Keep this wrap on for the rest of the weekend. Come back Monday so I can check your ribs out. Okay?" Eva asked Fia

Fia nods her head as she stands up. She groans when she feels her ribs shift to the new position. Eva helps her stand so she can get use to it. Fia nods her head for her to let go.

" Lets get your shirt on and only one shirt because I don't want you to make your ribs hurt more than what they already are." Fia nods her head and lifts her arms up with some trouble. Eva sees this and helps her get her shirt back on. They walk out of the room and head to the cafeteria to meet Fia's dad.

"Fia is healing better. I wrapped her ribs to they can heal." Dr. Zambrano said.


End file.
